


First Time in a Supermarket

by RavusGrey



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Cheese, Class Differences, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Grocery Shopping, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavusGrey/pseuds/RavusGrey
Summary: How has Adrien never been to a supermarket before?





	First Time in a Supermarket

**Author's Note:**

> Set a little in the future I guess. They still live with their parents, probably still in school.  
> Might have been inspired by Ouran High School Host Club. Realized that when I finished it.

Adrien didn’t mind accompanying his girlfriend, Marinette, while she ran errands for herself. They visited places like fabric stores, drycleaners, bookstores, gift shops, salons, and designer boutiques. He even went with her to the farmer’s market. He got to see a lot of Paris up close thanks to her occasional outings. His lifelong home of Paris was much more interesting and beautiful in her presence, he thought.

There was still one minor thing he really wanted to see. It was not until she mentioned it that he realized he had gone his whole life without seeing one. He had seen some on television and in movies, even walked or driven by them, but this would be his first time in person.

Marinette had no idea what she was in for when she innocently asked, “I need to go to the supermarket, wanna go too?”

“That’s like a really big grocery store, right?” At least he didn’t ask if it was a bigger minimart.

Marinette just blinked at him and then laughed. Maybe she thought he was joking. “Do you want to go or not, I want to get there before it gets busy.”

“Sure, I’ll go,” Adrien said, and the excitement was clear on his face. “What do you need to get there?”

“Just some pantry food, quick meals, dish soap, pads, toothpaste, energy bars, garlic powder, a couple lemons, and a few other things for dinner this week,” she listed out. The bakery itself was fairly well stocked of supplies her family could use for their home, but it didn’t have everything. “I might pick up a notebook too.”

“Want to take my car?” he offered. By his car, she knew that meant his father’s car with his chauffer.

“No need,” she said. Adrien had watched her pick up some tote bags by taking a few and folding them before placing it inside another to sling the strap over her shoulder. “Ready?”

It was still early in the morning when they stepped out. They caught the bus and eventually got off at a stop near the store Marinette wanted to go to.

“If there’s anything you want to get while you’re here, I’ll let you borrow one of my bags,” Marinette said as they stepped through the automatic doors.

Adrien was already too busy looking at everything. He followed his girlfriend as she went to get a cart and watched her fish a one euro coin from her purse to unchain a cart from the large row of them and push it around the store.

Marinette placed her totes in the cart and headed for the produce section.

“So does this place have like everything?” Adrien asked.

Marinette looked at him with a quirk of her eyebrow. “It has a lot of things, I wouldn’t say everything.”

“What’s this do?” Adrien looked like he wanted to touch everything like a child.

“That’s a produce scale, Adrien… haven’t you been in a grocery store before?” she asked.

Adrien simply grinned awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. “Actually, no… my father’s chef, maid, and personal assistant always took care of this stuff, and if I needed anything I put it on a list to give Nathalie, other than that I just stop at the convenience store on the corner.”

Mariette simply laughed. She wasn’t going to make fun of him. It was more of a reminder how different their worlds growing up were. “Ah, I guess this will be a learning experience for you.”

Adrien watched Marinette inspect lemons until she found two she liked and placed them in a thin clear bag that was on a big roll. Then she placed them on the fruit scale and printed out her ticket. The ticket went on the bag and she placed it in the cart.

“How about you push the cart?” she offered.

He looked a little too excited to do that. Marinette hoped she hadn’t made a mistake. “No problem,” he said and took hold of it.

“Do not ride the cart down the aisles…” she warned.

“Aw…” he deflated slightly.

“Let’s go.”

Marinette led him up and down various aisles, skipping plenty that he would slow down to look at, but then speed up again to follow. Adrien also learned what store brand meant. Honestly, he wasn’t sure how Marinette knew which version of things to select. He chalked it up to experience.

Adrien tried to look at everything and compare prices, but it was not something he was used to doing. He waited patiently while Marinette picked out a notebook and then again while he tried not to watch her pick out a box of pads among the dozens of others that Adrien just now discovered he must have had very little understanding of. What do ‘wings’ even do? Though he did not voice the question.

He was surprised to learn of all the quick meals that came in boxes and frozen. He knew what instant noodles were, but he had never seen most of this stuff. “Whoa, does this really work?” he asked as he held up a random frozen dinner.

Marinette bit back the laugh. “Kind of, but not always the best tasting and it looks nothing like the picture on the box,” she explained.

“Really, what does it look like then?” he asked, putting it back where he got it.

“Like frozen then reheated food on a lunch tray…” she tried. “Not a gourmet looking dish by any means.”

Adrien made a noise in understanding and quickly followed her with the cart so he wouldn’t lose her. He might be one of the tallest people in the store at the moment, but he felt a bit childish. Not that he minded that much. Marinette knew what she wanted so the outing was going quickly.

They were almost done and everything was going smoothly until Plagg saw the cheese. “Wow, would you look that all that cheese!”

“Plagg…” Adrien scolded and pushed the kwami back under his over shirt.

“Look at all that Camembert!”

“You have plenty at home,” Adrien grumbled.

Plagg gasps. “Just look at it all! Is that Gouda and Brie?” Plagg gasped. “And even Roquefort, Feta, and Manchego!”

“Plagg!”

“Pleeeese? With a cherry on top?” Plagg begged.

Marinette giggled and Adrien looked back at her. “Okay, I’ll get Plagg one thing of cheese, so pick one Plagg,” she said.  

Plagg released a happy gasp while Adrien grumbled and moved to inspect the cheese display. Marinette watched him while standing by the cart. Adrien was forced to walk up and down the aisle while Plagg struggled to make a decision.

She was surprised to see Adrien pick up a cheese platter and return to the cart. “Don’t worry, I’ll pay for this,” he said.

Marinette simply laughed, but accepted. “Okay, time to check out,” she said and took back control of the cart.

Adrien followed close behind her and they waited in line to get checked out. He was happy to help her unload the cart onto the belt for the cashier. As he moved around Marinette, he handed her some money for the cheese and waited on the other side so he could carry the bags as the cashier filled them up. He was secretly disappointed he didn’t get to bag the items instead.

When Marinette was done and had the receipt in her purse, she took the remaining tote and returned the cart.

“Why do you look so excited,” Marinette asked with an air of humor as they left the store and headed for the bus station.

“Oh, sorry,” he apologized.

“Did you have fun?”

Adrien nodded. “I know people do stuff like this all the time, but yeah, it was fun,” he said.

“I was surprised that you actually wanted to go with me, but if you had fun, then I guess it was worth it,” she said and he smiled at her. “Even so, I hope that didn’t count as our date,” she added.

Adrien quickly shook his head. “As soon as you take care of this stuff when you get home, we have a movie to go see.”

“Sounds good,” she said.


End file.
